


third time's the charm

by hojoonahaf



Series: tol and smol [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, i never wrote this pairing before but i liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which hansol falls for his tutor





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

Hansol’s first tutor was an elderly woman who used to be a  teacher but had retired not too long ago. Naturally, they hated each other from the first minute.  
To Hansol she was a dragon, always insisting that he devoted all of his free time to his studies, whereas she complained about his laziness. They parted after a solid three weeks of Hansol begging his mother for a new teacher.  
  
His second tutor was not much better - a guy in his mid-twenties from the local university who had an on- and off-relationship with his girlfriend and complained more often than he actually helped Hansol. After he didn’t show up for the third time in a month, Hansol’s mother started looking once again for someone new to tutor her teenage son.

-

Nakta first came by on a Monday afternoon. He was one year older than Hansol and they knew each other from school, even though they’d never talked to each other all that much, considering they weren’t even in the same year.  
Their mothers knew each other from work, a coincidence that led to Nakta becoming Hansol’s tutor in the first place.

Hansol was busy sorting his notes as the doorbell rang and he went to open the door half-heartedly, hoping that this Nakta-guy his mom had told him about wasn’t another tutor that would just ruin his grades further.  
The first thing Hansol realized when he saw the elder was that they already knew each other - he had seen Nakta at school before. It was hard to miss him actually, considering the boy was extremely tall but also very attractive.  
“Hi.”, Nakta said in a calm, friendly way that for some reason made Hansol’s heart flutter with nervousness. 

“Hi!”, Hansol replied quickly, taking a step back to let the other in. “I’m Hansol.”  
“You can call me Nakta.”, the older told him as he stepped inside, a friendly smile on his face. “I hope this works out well.”

-

It did. Their first lesson went by quickly and Hansol knew immediately that he wanted to see Nakta again, not only because of his teaching abilities. For some reason he had the urge to get to know the older boy better, in a personal kind of way.

A few weeks went by before Hansol got his first B - a huge improvement, all thanks to the tutoring, and when he hugged Nakta thank-you later that day he couldn’t help but notice how his feelings for the other had developed over the hours and hours of studying into something more tender, sweet, something that scared him a little but also sent little shivers down his spine at every touch they shared.

Naturally, Hansol didn’t act on it - he wasn’t a shy person per se, but things like these caused him anxiety, which was something he couldn’t use at the moment with school being so stressful. Instead, he tried to hide his crush, to enjoy the friendship that had developed between the two of them and to concentrate on his studies which was, after all, the main reason why they even knew each other.

It was two months into their study-sessions when Nakta began to open up properly - he started talking about his family, his hobbies that partly matched with Hansol’s and all too soon Nakta didn’t leave straight away when they were done but hung out with Hansol in his room as they talked.  
Days like these made Hansol feel warm and fuzzy inside, especially when Nakta leaned into him or hugged him close every once in a while, something he had only started doing recently because he wasn’t as touchy-feely as Hansol. 

-

“I’m really glad I agreed to do this.”, he said one time, his head leaned on Hansol’s shoulder as they sat on the younger boy’s bed after a long hour of doing maths and improving Hansol’s english that had left them both weary.   
“Me too.”, Hansol mumbled, gulping as his heartbeat sped up rapidly, like it did every time Nakta said something like this. “You’re a great teacher. My grades improved a lot.”  
  
“Yeah.”, Nakta agreed, something in his voice that made Hansol wonder what they were really talking about. “But I didn’t mean because of that. You’re a great friend, too. I really like you.”  
  
“I like you too.”, Hansol said, not daring to turn his head into Nakta’s direction, who was shifting to a proper sitting position. He missed his friend’s warmth the second it was gone, yet he knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t very well tell Nakta the truth, that his _I like you_  was something very different from what the elder meant when he said it to Hansol. Unsure of what to do next, he kept quiet, waiting for Nakta to say something else.  
  
He didn’t, at first, but nudged Hansol with his elbow, so that the younger boy looked at him a little shyly.   
“I need to ask you something.”  
  
Hansol pressed his lips together, knowing that he probably looked very scared at the moment, but unable to do anything about it. This was so different from the way they usually fooled around when they hung out together, even different from the business kind of way they studied. 

“W-what is it?”, Hansol stuttered, unable to break their eye contact for some reason.  
  
“Please don’t hate me.”  
“I could never hate you.”  
“I mean, I guess it’s no big deal, I was just wondering…do you want to go out sometime? With me?”

For a few seconds Hansol wasn’t sure what to say, wasn’t even sure what Nakta had really meant, whether he was actually asking Hansol out or just talking meeting up casually, as friends.  
  
“I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s completely fine, I understand…”  
Nakta trailed off, sounding kind of hurt, insecure, and Hansol shook his head abruptly, trying to clear his mind as he felt the blood rush to his face.  
“Hyung?”, he asked carefully. “Do you mean like a date?”  
Nakta nodded and Hansol copied the movement, nodding too, hoping that Nakta would understand that he did want to go on a date with him, very much so.   
  
“Is that a-”

“It’s a yes.”, Hansol interrupted, finally finding his voice again, even though it didn’t sound right to him. It was so surreal, everything about it, that he couldn’t even think straight. “I…I would like that a lot, actually.”

“Really? That’s…I look forward to it a lot!” Nakta’s face lit up and there was suddenly a huge smile and Hansol couldn’t help but smile too, because how could he not be happy right now, with his crush being all cute and them having an actual date sometime soon?

He was suddenly very glad that he’d fucked up his grades.


End file.
